Tears in the Wind
by Kaze Wind
Summary: AU What if one of the dragons never got to the temple? What if Chase got to them first? Omi already lives at the temple, Kimiko being the daughter of a rich game tycoon would be too easily missed,Clay would also be missed, that leaves...Slight xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or X/1999

**Tears in the Wind**

A little boy was in a church all alone. Well, almost alone. With him was his best friend, a teddy bear named Ninja Fred. The boy himself was around five years of age, with perfectly tanned skin from the time he spent outdoors, and brown spiky hair that just dipped over his forest green eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Around his neck was a gold amulet with a spiral on it that had belonged to his mother when she was alive. This was Raimundo.

The room was filled with flower petals that Raimundo had brought in and laid on the floor. All of the candles in the room were lit. Ninja Fred was propped up against the podium in the back of the room. The room itself was very beautiful, with stained glass windows that depicted crosses and clouds and angels. A red satin carpet covered the floor and the candles were held in gold candleholders.

Raimundo put up his hands in the air and something very strange began to happen. The wind began to blow _inside_ the room, blowing the flower petals around the room in an elegant way and causing the flames from the candles to dance. The effect was truly beautiful.

"See Fred?" the boy spoke to his teddy bear, "I'm going to show Daddy! I know he'll like it because it's pretty like Mommy!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When his father saw though his reaction was _not_ what the innocent young boy had thought it would be. When the man opened the door to their apartment he gasped at what he saw. Papers were flying every where, though all of the windows were closed and there were no fans on. His son stood in the middle of the room with a huge grin on his face, holding his hands up in the air.

"Isn't it cool?" Raimundo said, not noticing his father's gasp, "It's pretty like Mommy was!" Suddenly Raimundo's father cried out.

"Demon!" The man screamed. The next thing the boy knew he was on the floor, and his face hurt badly. His father had hit him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next several months were the worst of Raimundo's life. His father didn't let him play outside any more. The boy had to stay locked up in the apartment all of the time. He was constantly beaten and suffered insults such as 'demon' and 'devil'. Raimundo's father usually didn't feed him. The poor boy would usually have to sneak some food when his father was at work or asleep, and then he could only take very little, because if his father caught him he recieved extra beatings and was locked up in a closet.

People started coming, after the first few weeks. Sometimes there was only one, but sometimes there were more. Raimundo never saw them, he wasn't allowed out of his room when his father had company, but he heard their conversations.

"Look, Mr. Pedrosa, if you allow your son to come with me he will learn how to control his powers, how he can use them to help people-" the speaker was cut off by Raimundo's father.

"No! Don't you understand what that devil spawn could do if I'm not watching him? Leave now! And I swear Fung, if you _ever_ come here again!" The shouting stopped and there was a sound of a door slamming. Raimundo heard his father's footsteps coming closer. The child tensed and bit back tears. He squeezed Ninja Fred to his chest when the footsteps stopped outside his door. The door swung open. His father grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragged him out into the hall, and threw him against the wall.

"You evil little monster!" the man shouted, causing tears to well up in Raimundo's eyes, "It's because of you these people keep harassing me!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Raimundo's father was praying aloud in front of a shrine in the main room, a beaten and broken Raimundo behind him, clutching his teddy bear. The man was sobbing as he did. The poor child found this deeply disturbing. He thought adults never cried.

'Am I really that bad?' the innocent little Raimundo asked himself, 'am I really so evil that I make my Daddy cry?'

"Why?" his father asked, "Why did you give me this demon for a son? He has brought nothing but pain and suffering to me. He should die." Raimundo wanted to cry, but didn't. He had run out of tears what felt like an eternity ago.

"Daddy..." the child began in a weak voice, "if doing bad things makes you the devil, doesn't that make you the devil every time you hit me?"

His father turned around looking infuriated. He back handed Raimundo, causing the child to sprawl across the floor, still clutching Ninja Fred.

"Don't you talk to me you demon!" Raimundo's father roared, "If it weren't for you we wouldn't be living in this dump! It's because of you my wife died! You deserve to die!"

"But," Raimundo began weakly, "if I died wouldn't you cry?" His father seemed to become angrier at that.

"Cry? For you?" he roared, raising his foot to begin stomping on the little boy, "Why would I cry for a thing like you?"

Raimundo's father brought his foot down. Raimundo closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead there was a sound of something big rushing by him. Raimundo heard his father gasp and opened his eyes to see what it was. He was shcoked to see two tigers standing feircely between him and his father.

The two humans heard footsteps from to the left. (a/n Raimundo's left, sorry if it's confusing) They looked to see a fairly tall young man wearing golden armor. He had long black hair that reached to his lower back. His amber reptillian eyes that matched the symbol on his belt stood out against his pale skin.

'Is this Fung?' Raimundo thought, 'He looks so different than I thought, kind of scary.'

"Mr. Pedrosa," the stranger began in an eerie voice, "I would like to talk to you regarding your son." Raimundo's father forgot his fear of the big cats and scowled at the man.

"Another one? I already told the last one they sent. Raimundo is staying here, no matter what you say to me," he growled, glaring at the new man. This stranger only smirked.

"I had a feeling you might say that," the stranger said in his eerie voice that sent chills up and down Raimundo's spine. He knew this wasn't Fung. Fung's voice sounded warm and gentle, not cold and dark.

The stranger snapped his fingers. One of the tigers pushed Raimundo's father towards a door while the other laid down next to Raimundo. The big cat's purring made it difficult to hear and he couldn't see very well past its form, but he was able to see the stranger walk to the door the tiger had led his father to. The black haired man opened the door and motioned for Raimundo's father to enter the room. He didn't look like he had any choice but to oblige. He entered the room, followed by the stranger and his tiger. The door was shut and then locked. The tiger laying next to Raimundo began to purr louder, barely blocking out the horrible noises coming from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while the noises stopped, although Raimundo wasn't really aware of them, thanks to the tiger. Raimundo was sitting up now, back against the wall, holding on tightly to Ninja Fred. the door opened. The stranger and his tiger walked out, but Raimundo's father didn't. Raimundo, being a naive little child at the time, didn't understand why.

"Where's my Daddy?" he asked the stranger, who smiled gently to him. It seemed all wrong.

"Your father is sleeping right now, and will be sleeping for a long time," he said, his voice sounding not quite as dark, but still just as eerie as before.

"Oh," young Raimundo said, believing that his father was really only asleep, "well, who are you?"

"My name is Chase Young," the man, Chase, replied, "and I'm here to take you away from this place." Raimundo seemed a little confused at this.

"Why?"

Chase was a little suprised at this. The child had clearly been abused. There were bruises covering Raimundo's body. Blood was trickling down from the corner of his mouth. His clothes were torn in many places and he looked dirty and underfed. Surely this child would _want_ to be taken away.

"Because," Chase replied, "your father was hurting you. I'm going to take you to live somewhere safe."

"But Daddy said I was evil," the child protested, "he said I needed to stay with him." Chase scowled mentally, but kept his gentle protector facade.

"You father was wrong," he said, much to Raimundo's relief and shock, "staying here is the worst possible thing for you."

Raimundo squeezed Ninja Fred tighter. He was struggling with himself inwardly. On one hand, he really didn't want to stay here. His father would continue to hurt him (or so he believed) if he stayed. If he went with Chase he would be safe. But on the other hand he didn't want to leave his father alone. Even through all of the torture, he still loved his father, and since his mother died they were the only family eachother had.

"Raimundo," Chase said still trying to convince the boy, "why would you _want_ to stay here?"

"Because," Raimundo said, smiling the for the first time in months, "I love my Daddy. He was the only person who ever cried for me."

Chase was confused by the boy's words. He didn't understand love at all. How could this child love someone who had been so cruel to him?

"If I go with you," Raimundo began again, "what will happen to Daddy?" Chase wasn't sure how to answer this without lying. So he lied.

"Your father will be fine. He'll be angry at first, but he'll eventually get over it. It will probably be better for both of you," He said in his eerily gentle voice.

"All right," Raimundo answered, his eyes drooping slightly, "I'll go with you." Raimundo's eyes closed and his breathing became lighter and shallower.

Chase Young picked up the sleeping boy who was still clutching the teddy bear. On the back of said teddy bear, sewn into the fabric, was a little patch that said: To Raimundo Love Daddy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Authot's Note) Okay, I wrote this story while having writer's block for Wind Angel. This story is kind of a crossover with X/1999 in this chapter. It goes to the plot of a side story about a little girl with the ability to control fire who was beaten when she showed her mother. The ending was different, however. The ending to this story pulls more into Xiaolin Showdown. I am not sure if I will continue this story. I might when I'm done with Wind Angel or if I get a lot of reveiws.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Xiaolin Showdown! And every weekend Godzilla and the toothfairy and I go bowling together. Seriously, get real.

Chapter Two

Kimiko woke with a start. She'd had that dream again. The one about the boy. She'd been having that dream for weeks now, and it always ended with that dark man. But everytime she woke up she forgot what his name was and what his face looked like. The only thing she remembered was the little boy and the dark man's voice.

"Kimiko? You okay?" Kimiko looked for the source of the voice. It was the temple dragon, Dojo.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," she insisted, "just a bad dream."

"The one about the kid again?" Dojo asked. Kimiko nodded. Dojo was the only one at the temple who knew about the dream. Kimiko had asked (cough_forced_cough) Dojo to keep it a secret. The snake-like dragon had told her to tell Master Fung, but she was too stubborn for that. And if Omi somehow found out he'd probably say it was due to her being a weak female.

"Well since you're up, might as well start breakfast, before Clay has a chance to raid the fridge," Dojo continued, to which Kimiko laughed and responded, "All right, just let me get dressed first."

Dojo left her cubicle and drew the curtain that served as a door, closed. If Kimiko had been going on a Wu hunt it probably would have taken at least an hour to be ready, but since it was only chores around the temple she simply slipped on her temple robes and tied her midnight black hair up in pigtails. When she was finished she went out to the kitchen where Master Fung was sitting at the table waiting for her.

"Ah, good morning Kimiko. Dojo told me you were up," the old monk stated.

"Really?" Kimiko answered shooting Dojo, who was currently wrapped around Master Fung's neck like some sort of odd necklace, a _look_, "Did he say anything else?"

"Just that you would be making breakfast this morning," Kimiko sighed in relief at this part, "so I thought I would let you know that we will be having a visitor today." Kimiko's eyes widened in suprise.

"Really? Who?" the Dragon of Fire asked.

"I think I will wait for the other two dragons to wake up before I tell you more," Master Fung answered.

"Yeah, he never tells me anything," Dojo complained.

Master Fung stood up with Dojo still perched around him and prepared to leave, but Kimiko stopped him.

"Um, Master Fung, I was wondering if I could ask you a question," she said shyly. Shy wasn't really like her, but this question had been bothering her since she first came to the temple, and it was nagging at her now more than ever.

"Of course Kimiko," the sage old man answered calmly.

"Well, you know how there are Dragons of water, earth, and fire?" She started.

"Yes," Master Fung said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, shouldn't there be a Dragon of Wind too?"

Master Fung didn't answer. For a moment Kimiko could have sworn she saw something flicker across his normally neutral face. Fear perhaps? Fear of what?

"Um, did I say something wrong?" she asked, worried that she'd upset her master. Master Fung was like a grandfather or a close uncle to her, and it upset her to see him scared or upset.

"No no, you did nothing wrong," Master Fung said finally, "Why don't you prepare breakfast? I am going to the meditation hall." The old monk left the room, leaving a very confused Kimiko in the kitchen alone.

"Think we should tell them?" Dojo said once they were out of earshot of the Dragon of Fire.

"They will have to know eventually," Fung replied, "I just wish there was more that we _could _tell them."

* * *

In a mountain palace resembling the open mouth of a monster a young boy, about fourteen years of age, was training against his master's jungle cats. And so far he was winning. Two tigers attempted to leap on him, but while they were in midleap the youth seemed to dissappear. The cats crashed into each other, and the boy reappeared above them. He brought his foot down on them - hard. The cats landed in a crumpled heap on the ground and the boy landed gracefully beside them. 

Several more big cats tried to attack him. This time the youth held up his hand. As the cats neared, a tornado formed around his body, only it repelled things instead of drawing them in. He flicked his wrist and the tornado expanded, sending the cats flying in all directions away from him. Several minutes later all of the cats were unconcious. A few moments after the fight had ended clapping could be heard.

"Master Chase!" the boy said, slightly suprised. He hadn't been aware his father figure was watching.

"You did very well Raimundo," Chase said calmly, "that is enough training for today."

"Yes Master," Raimundo said, bowing respectfully.

"There is no need to be so formal Raimundo," Chase said, "please, come with me." Chase Young turned and began walking away from the arena, and Raimundo followed, leaving the unconcious jungle cats to be tended to by another fellow warrior.

Chase led Raimundo to the courtyard. In contrast to the volcanic appearance from the outside of the mountain the courtyard had steps carved from beautiful white stone and waterfalls and streams flowing through it. Pretty much any room in the palace could be reached from here, if you didn't mind walking around a bit. It almost looked like it was an outside temple, but if you looked up you could see the top of the mountain, and the smoke given off by the illusion made to make the mountain seem threatening and uninhabitable from the outside.

Chase stopped in the middle of the courtyard. Raimundo looked at his master curiously, wondering what this was about.

"I would like to give you a gift," Chase said suddenly, as if reading the young warrior's thoughts. Just then a pure white lioness approached the two. Chase motioned to the cat.

"She's beautiful," Raimundo exclaimed.

"Yes, and she is yours," Chase said. The cat approached Raimundo. The boy put his hand on its head. Not exactly petting it, but a friendly gesture none the less.

"What's the occasion?" Raimundo asked. Chase smiled.

"Two things," the snake eyed warrior answered, "one, it is the anniversery of the day I brought you in."

Raimundo remembered that. That was probably the happiest day of his life, although he hadn't thought of it that way at the time. Raimundo wasn't as naive now as he was then; he knew exactly what had happened to his biological father that day. The thing was, he didn't care. He no longer considered that man to be his father. After all, that man was the one who nearly killed him. From that day on he had considered Chase to be his family.

"Two," Chase continued, ignoring Raimundo's thoughtful look, "you and I are going out later today."

"Out?" Raimundo asked, confused. Chase nodded.

"Our 'friend' seems to have found the location of a live dragon," Chase said, smirking, "with the Xiaolin Warriors."

* * *

"So do you know who this mysterious guest is Kimiko?" Kimiko had just finished telling her two best friends, Omi and Clay, about the conversation she'd had with Master Fung that morning, but she left out the part about the Dragon of Wind and Master Fung's strange reaction. 

"No, Master Fung said he wanted to wait until we were all awake before he told me," she answered, pretending to work on her Judolette Flip.

"Well, I reckon we're all awake now," Clay, the Dragon of Earth, said in his Texan drawl.

"Yes, maybe Master Fung would be so kind as to tell us who our visitor will be," Omi, the Dragon of Water, said in his usual optomistic and slightly annoying tone. Right now Omi was practicing with a long wooden staff and Clay was doing some 'deep breathing' stuff.

"Maybe," Kimiko replied, not really listening. As curious as she was about their mystery guest, her mind was now on her dream. Who was that man who had taken the little boy? Why had he taken him? Were they even real?

"Kimikooooo!" Omi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, sorry Omi. I guess I kinda spaced out," she mumbled apologeticly.

"Kimiko, why is your mind lost in the sky?"

Kimiko looked to Clay for help.

"I reckon he means 'head in the clouds'," the Texan guessed.

"Oh. No reason," she said turning back to Omi.

"This is most confusing. Perhaps I shall consult my 'Ancient Guide to Females'," the bald monk said, oblivious to Kimiko's rising temper. Clay leaned over and whispered, "I'm thinkin' you'd better run lil' pardner."

"Why?" Omi asked cluelessly. Only then did he notice Kimiko. "Oh."

"OMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" the Dragon of Fire, famous for her legendary temper, roared. Omi took off, away from the angry warrior that was now chasing him. He ran around a corner of a building and collided into a man blindly. Omi stood up and shook his head, taking a moment to process what had just happened.

"Oh, I am most sorry, honorable stranger," Omi said bowing, momentarily forgetting Kimiko's rage.

"It is quite all right, no harm done," the stranger aswered in a deep voice. Omi then looked at the stranger's face, just as Kimiko rounded the corner.

"_MASTER MONK GUAN!?!?!?!_"


End file.
